goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Fred
Fred '''is the main protagonist of the official Fred series who is created by'' The FunEditor4. Fred made his first appearance in Fred Gets Grounded For Kicking A Stranger. ''He has a sister named Kim, has a girlfriend named Lexi, has some friends at school, has never been a respected student, and he has abusive parents. He goes to Comp School. Of all the students at Comp School, Fred is considered to be '''the worst. Origin Fred Baconmaker was born in a hospital down in Nebraska on August 3rd, 1997. His father, Davey Baconmaker, worked as a computer engineer. His mother, Maggie Baconmaker, worked as a teacher. At that time, Fred loved his family so much that he wanted to grow up and live a new life. However, when Fred was 10, things started to go wrong. Davey was diagnosed with lung cancer on July 2007, which ultimately led Maggie up to the fact that she will lose her dearest love. So she took him to the hospital, and Davey wanted his wife to leave the hospital after he puts him into a room, claiming that he can try his best to make it through. Maggie didn't want to lose Davey at all, but Davey told her that he'll try to give her and his most beloved son some phone calls so that they will not forget him. On November 14, 2009, after 2 years of phone calls, including the call on Fred's 12th birthday, Davey died, causing Maggie to feel a lot more heartbroken than ever before. The next day, she left the house, leaving Fred alone in the house so that she can go to her long gone husband's funeral. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going in terms of how depressed she is, and she died in a car crash. Now both Fred's parents are dead, and the authorities have decided to set up an adoption at a group home until they find a new family for them. So on July 14, 2010, at the age of 13, Fred started to live with a guy named Jeff and, of course, his wife, Palmer, in Los Angeles, California, where he makes new friends there. His closest friend is Kelly, who saved his life from being beaten up by 2 "gangbangers." He would later go to Comp School with her and even make friends with Emma. Fred lived a good life at the time. But in 2011, a new kid moved in from another country. Fred is one of the first people that has ever got into trouble by Derek. This is all because of vandalism. That report from the police officers was shown to Fred's parents, making them feel angered and unimpressed. So they ground him anytime he causes any such trouble whatsoever. All this lead up to the time when the grounded series began with the first ever episode of the series, "Fred Gets Grounded For Kicking A Stranger." Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Characters who get in trouble alot at school and home, or public places Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy world characters Category:Comedy World Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:August births Category:Characters who lost their REAL parents Category:Comp School Students Category:1997 Births Category:1997 births Category:90's births Category:The Fred Family Category:FunEditor4's Characters Category:Los Angeles High School Students